We'll Bleed Together
by demi in wonderland
Summary: Everything changes. People, circumstances, opinions, and feelings. Starting in Ginny’s fifth year, this is the lesson that she has to learn. And it’s thanks to Draco Malfoy that she learns it. My version of books 6 & 7. Draco/Ginny eventually.


**Title:** We'll Bleed Together

**Pairing:** Draco/Ginny

**Summary:** Everything changes. People, circumstances, opinions, and feelings. Starting in Ginny's fifth year, this is the lesson that she has to learn. And it's thanks to Draco Malfoy that she learns it. What if it wasn't Moaning Myrtle who discovered Draco in the bathroom? What if it wasn't Harry who spent his seventh year worrying about Ginny's safety at Hogwarts? What if Draco didn't turn out spineless and annoying in his seventh year? Everything changes. Get ready for it.

**Spoilers:** HBP and DH

**Disclaimer:** I regrettably do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. Not even Draco. Which is sad. This story is merely for my amusement, not for profit of any kind. The world is JK Rowling's. I just play here.

**Notes:** This is my rewrite of books 6 & 7. I hate how Draco turned out in 7 and I always liked Ginny better with him anyway so here is my version of what happened. Don't get me wrong, I loved Deathly Hallows. But the epilogue bugged me and Draco ended horribly. So I'm going to take a stab at it for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours. The main plot line doesn't differ to much from the actual books, just a few things tweaked and of course, it focuses on Ginny and Draco, not Harry. I hope you enjoy. I'll try and update once a week if not more, but bear with me. I've never written anything this long before and it will be loooong. All the way through Ginny's sixth, if not seventh, year.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
CHAPTER 1  
Voldemort's Revenge  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was like something out of a dream, well, more like something out of a nightmare. But the tall boy standing in the middle of the dark room knew that it wasn't a nightmare he would wake up from. The room he stood in was large and sumptuously decorated, though the grandeur now only served to make to add to the feeling of cold emptiness seeping into the boy's bones. He stood immersed in silence, a quiet that was almost tangible. The only sounds that carried on the stale air were the ill conceived sobs coming from a pale woman in the corner. He was sure that she felt the same bone chilling cold that he did, though he had a suspicion that the other woman beside her wasn't even capable of noticing such cold. She was as different from her companion in demeanor as she was in looks, standing regally and with confidence, while the crying woman let her silvery blonde hair hide her splotched face, her shoulders hunched with her muffled sobs. The young man's eyes flitted nervously from the crying woman to the silhouette of a winged arm chair, illuminated by the flickering light from the fire crackling in the hearth. His darting glances were the only outward sign, however, that betrayed the tall boy's nerves. He stood straight and tall, perhaps even too rigid in his attempt to appear cool and confident. It took noted effort to keep his hands from curling into shaking fists, instead they hid in the pockets of his trousers, lending him an ease and nonchalance he surely did not feel.

The silence seemed to drag on for an interminable length of time. Finally the boy stopped the flickering of his eyes, choosing instead to focus on the dancing and lengthening shadows caused by the fire on the wall beside the armchair. He didn't dare to break the fragile silence himself, he had been summoned here on the Dark Lord's whim and he knew the rules of such an encounter. First and foremost was that one was never to speak unless asked a direct question. People had been tortured and even killed for less. He didn't even risk letting his mind wander or his thoughts drift. He fought to keep his senses sharp, waiting anxiously for the figure hidden by the armchair to finally reveal the reason for this meeting.

'I don't suppose there is any use in asking you to stop your sniffling, Narcissa,' a disembodied voice finally asked mockingly from the chair by the fire. It's high and clear pitch cut sharply through the silence, adding to the eerie and unwelcoming feeling in the room. The blonde woman tried to stop her sobs but failed, succeeding only in making a series of choking noises before giving up and letting her sobs overtake her again.

'Forgive my weak willed sister, my Lord,' the darker of the two women replied. Unlike her sister, her dark hair framed her pale face in a disarray of tangles that blended with the darkness around her, almost making it seem that her twisted porcelain features floated in the blackness. She may as well not have bothered as Lord Voldemort continued talking as if he hadn't heard her at all.

'No doubt Bellatrix has been boasting about the opportunity you will soon have to serve me,' he went on, not bothering to acknowledge whether he forgave Narcissa's weeping or not. Having heard her name roll off of her beloved master's tongue, Bellatrix seemed to begin positively boiling over with an excitement akin to that of a child on Christmas morning. It was clear she wanted to speak, to express how honored she was on her nephew's behalf or to profess her love for the Dark Lord yet again but she held her tongue, distracted and warned by a hissing Nagini who had slithered uncomfortable close to her before curling up around her master's chair.

'She - well, she did mention that you had a - job - for me,' Draco answered uncertainly, not sure if he was supposed to speak or not but taking Voldemort's pause as his cue. His aunt had indeed been bragging about how lucky Draco was to be able to serve the Dark Lord for days now, though all she had been able to tell him was that the Dark Lord wished to honor him with a special task. She didn't know or disclose any more details than that and the idea that Voldemort was keeping the nature of this 'job' so secret was perhaps what frightened Draco the most. He was sure, as was his tearful mother, that his qualifications for this task had more to do with his father's recent failures than with Draco's particular abilities.

'The task I have set for you is one of great importance and great difficulty.' Lord Voldemort paused, no doubt for effect, and in the quiet Narcissa hiccuped through another attempt to stop her sobs. 'Given your family's history of flawless service, I have no doubt that you will be successful,' he added, not even bothering to hide the mocking tone in his piercingly cold voice. 'Being at Hogwarts, you are ideally placed to carry our this great responsibility. And being a student, you are even more perfectly suited.' He paused again, his pale thing hand caressing Nagini's head. 'Know, Draco, that if you fail, it is not only your life that you will forfeit,' he warned as he stood from his chair and turned to face Draco. It was the first time Draco had ever set his eyes on the Dark Lord and he was sure he'd never seen anything so horrible. It took all his control not to show his disgust clearly on his face.

'I want you to kill Albus Dumbledore.'

In the corner by the window, Bellatrix smiled maniacally. Narcissa wailed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Well, there it is. Chapter 1. What do you think? Please review.  
I would really love critiques and suggestions as well as just plain  
reviews. Please be kind though, no flames. Chapter 2 in a week!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
